A zoom lens system of a negative-leading type suited to a solid-state imaging device has hitherto been proposed (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H10-213744).
The conventional negative-leading type zoom lens system has a problem of having a difficulty of attaining both of downsizing and preferable correction of aberrations.